Cookie
'''Cookie '''was one of the original three Cutie Pops. Despite her initial popularity and showing she's recieved since release, she has only been featured in one doll, while the others of the original line at least had two other dolls. She has a dog named S'Mores. Personality Although very little is known reguarding the characters personalities, what is known about Cookie is that she's always changing her wardrobe to be fresh and different, every single day. Appearance Basic Cookie Cookie is a fair-slightly tan skinned girl with rosy heart shaped cheeks, dark pink (applied very lightly) lipstick, and brown freckles. Her eyes are bright blue and have purple hearts and colorful cookies in them and lilac sparkling eyelashes. When her eye is closed it's revealed to be pale purple and pink striped. Her hair is a rich shade of brown and very straight in comparison to the others in the main line. Due to wearing her purple beret (with pink and white striped lining and a zebra-pattern ribbon on the side), it often looks like it's worn down. She has a single set of bows that are pink and white striped, and will usually wear a purple and black cookie on them, or a heart cookie. She wears a purple dress with white polka-dot print. Around her waist is a thick zebra-themed band with a pop in the center, and around the neck is a pink and pale purple striped ribbon, held shut with a black cookie that has icing on it and a small heart. Around the bottom of the dress is a silk magenta band and white ruffled lace. Cookie also wears white tulle leggings and purple maryjanes with magenta bows on each toe. Drawn Cookie In special images made by someone in the series, the girls were depicted in a drawn/cartoon form. Cookie was one of them. One of the biggest changes to Cookie was the fact that instead of having pigtails she wore her hair straight down, with her beret to the side of her head and a pink bow with a cookie in the center on the other. Her eyes were the same, but lacked the cookie and her eyelashes were depicted to be blue and pink. Cookie wore a blue dress with big pink-purple spots and a chocolate heart shaped cookie on the side of the skirt. The chest was white with a single pink decoration in the center to match her pink arm-warmers. Cookie also wore purple panty hose and white mary jane shoes. Merchandise *Basic doll. Has a cookie theme and comes with a purple brush and dark purple yarn hair with light violet strands, lilac silk strands, and lilac strands with small circled pieces attached strewn through it. She has two sets of eyes, 4 heart pops, and 5 purple and black cookie pops. Trivia *Originally, Cookie came with Oreo cookies but before release they were changed into flatter purple cookies with black icing on them. *Cookie was the only Cutie Pop to come with a hat until the Hattitude line. Gallery 2098774796.jpg 719622155.jpg Animated form.png CPS.png Eyes.png Category:Characters